Contigo a mi lado
by Mayu megurine
Summary: Aidee es una chica que está completamente enamorada de su novio, pero, parece que no es la única que tiene los ojos fijados en él. Nina, su hermana pequeña comienza a sentirse atraída por el albino e intentará hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo, sin siquiera pensar en el daño que le causará a su hermana. Mal summary TT TT Pero pasen y denle una oportunidad:*
1. I: Angustias y malos pensamientos

¡Ohayou gozaimazu! Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.

-Los personajes no me pertenecen (sólo Aidee), le pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Disfruten el primer capítulo. Mayu les envía besos ^^

* * *

 _Capítulo 1:_

 _Abrió sus ojos luego de sentir el calor del sol colisionaba con su rostro, se volteó acomodándose en el sentido contrario a como estaba antes. Después de dar un movimiento más sonrió luego de ver el rostro somnoliento del albino que se encontraba a su lado. Definitivamente era muy satisfactorio ver al muchacho disfrutar tan plácidamente un sueño profundo, además de sentir la brisita que le gratificaba su respiración._

 _Sin aguantar un poco más acarició la suave mejilla del muchacho, que maravillosa sensación. Luego de dos años de noviazgo, había aprendido a amar de una manera descomunal; no se imaginaba qué sería de ella sin ese hombre. Se había incrustado en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero ¿Cómo no? Si él tenía un nivel de hidalguía muy alto, la manera en la que era solícito con ella la tenía convencida en que no se equivocó al haberlo escogido._

 _Los ojos, que en un principio le pareció tan atractivos comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud; ¿Cómo olvidar esa mirada alguna vez? entre tantas personas, la mirada de él resaltaba y era obvio, su heterocromía le daba un toque especial. Los labios del albino se arquearon, brindándole una tenue sonrisa a la peliazúl que aún le gratificaba suaves caricias a la mejilla del peliblanco._

—Buenos días... — _Dijo el albino dándole un beso en la frente a la peliazúl_ —

—Buenos días Lys — _Sonrió para luego apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del más alto_ —

—¿Qué hora es? No debemos llegar tarde al instituto  
—No te preocupes, aún es muy temprano — _Pausó_ —Apenas son las siete...  
—Oh~ bien, entonces ¿Qué tal si me mimas un poco?

 _Sin esperar respuesta abrazó con fuerza a la más baja y se recostó sobre ella; la peliazúl soltó una carcajada y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del albino. Sus manos recorrían juguetonas por el abdomen pálido de la joven, gratificando cosquillas mientras reía de igual manera. Dentro de tal juego de cosquillas, Lysandro hurtaba besos de los gruesos labios de Aidee._

—Mi amor, basta - _Dijo la más baja intentando liberarse de las traviesas manos del albino-  
_

 _El tiempo en que ambos reían, se besaban o se tocaban era siempre tan único; como si todo el mundo desapareciera y sólo existieran ellos dos, no querían separarse ni un solo momento. El reloj marcó las ocho y media, ya se hacía tarde; tras cambiarse ropa, cepillarse los dientes y comer un bocadillo rápido, se fueron con rapidez al instituto. Cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo salón, recibiendo un sermón que de seguro se escuchó a varias cuadras._

—¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? — _Preguntó Violeta_ —Le pregunté a tu hermana y me ignoró...  
—E-Estaba...— _Pausó varios segundo_ —No me di cuenta de la hora, estaba jugando con Lysandro.  
—Lo supuse — _Sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos_ — _  
_

 _Aidee sacó sus cuadernos y demás para comenzar a escribir la materia que el profesor Farrés había escrito en el pizarrón. No podía evitar distraerse por estar pensando en Lysandro, que molesto; ese muchacho había entrado como un huracán a su corazón y a su mente. "_ Concéntrate Aidee" _Se repitió una o dos veces en su mente, chasqueó la lengua y posó su mirada en su cuaderno que a pesar de tener todo escrito no lograba entenderlo bien. En el toque de campana salió junto a sus amigas y se sentó en el césped para comer sus respectivos bocadillos._

 _Los ojos de la peliazúl se fijaron en una joven de cabello rubio amarrado con dos coletas que pasó frente a ellas ignorándolas por completo._

—Aidee, ¿Esa no era Nina? — _Preguntó con tono molesto la morena que estaba sentada junto a la peliazúl_ — Por que lleva toda la mañana ignorándonos.  
—Lo siento, Kim... No sé qué es lo que le pasa a esta niña — _Respondió cabizbaja-  
_ —No te preocupes, Aidee... Seguro que es por la edad, ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos catorce años? — _Preguntó sonriente la peliblanco_ — _  
_—Fueron muy pocas veces en las que discutimos — _Dijo Kim intentando justificarse_ —Además no hicimos nada para enojar a Nina, Rosa...  
—De verdad lo siento mucho, Kim... Intentaré hablar con ella ¿Sí? Por favor no te enojes con ella.

 _La morena le brindó una cálida sonrisa y acarició con leve brusquedad su cabello, dieron las últimas mordidas a sus bocadillos y se dirigieron nuevamente a su clase, con la profesora Delanay. A pesar de que no le gustaba esa clase, era la única en la que no se distraía ni un solo segundo._

 _Las horas pasaron volando, no estaba muy sincronizada con la noción del tiempo. Había llegado la hora de ir a casa, la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con Nina; en verdad se estaba volviendo muy insoportable la forma en que se comportaba con sus amigas, comenzó a comportarse así desde que la peliazúl le había confesado que ya había tenido relaciones con su novio. ¿Por qué? Se supone que además de ser su pequeña hermana, era también su mejor amiga._

 _Iba tan fundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del pelirrojo frente a ella, no pudo evitar colisionarse contra él y recibir más de un sermón por ir distraída._

—Fíjate por donde vas, tabla — _Gruñó_ — _  
_—Lo siento mucho, Castiel... iba muy distraída.  
—Creerás que no lo noté — _Sarcástico_ — ¿Qué ibas pensando, tabla?  
—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir diciéndome tabla?  
—Hasta que pierda la voz o simplemente sordo — _Respondió mientras arqueaba una ceja_ — _  
_—No tienes remedio... ¿Dónde está Lysandro?  
—Pensé que estaba contigo, debíamos ensayar y desapareció de la nada. - _Pausó-  
_ —Oh~ ya veo, gracias Castiel — _La más baja se puso de puntitas y le gratificó un beso a la mejilla del pelirrojo_ —

 _Se encaminó a buscar a su pequeña hermana, pero, después de varios minutos sin poder encontrarla optó por volver a casa. No le gustaba volver sola, pero ni su hermana, ni su novio estaban en el instituto. ¿Desaparecieron justo ellos dos? No, no, no debía pensar cosas extrañas; ¿Cómo si quiera podría dudar de ellos? Confiaba plenamente en su novio y su hermana. Aún así, no lograba entender por qué su hermana se comportaba de esa manera, Kim tenía mucha razón al estar molesta. Definitivamente ya no sabía qué pensar, no quería que ni siquiera pase por su cabeza que a su hermanita le... ¿Gustaba Lysandro? Si así fuera ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? "_ Deja de pensar estupideces, Aidee" _Musitó luego de morder su labio inferior._

 _Llegó a su casa y recibió la cálida bienvenida de su padre que se encontraba leyendo el periódico, se sentó junto a él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor._

—¿Cómo te fue, mi amor? - _Preguntó el más alto dándole vuelta a la hoja-  
_ —Bien, papi... Oye, ¿Nina no ha llegado?  
 _Negó con su cabeza y bajó el periódico con su semblante mostrando un poco de preocupación_ —¿Le pasó algo a tu hermana?  
—No - _pausó_ —Se marchó antes sin decirme nada.  
—¿Discutieron?  
—No papá... ¿Sabes? Nina ha estado muy extraña conmigo desde hace ya un tiempo  
—¿Hiciste algo? No creo que se haya puesto así, por que simplemente se le dio la gana.  
—N-No, bueno, tal vez sí — _Levantó su cabeza y desvió su mirada_ — _  
Tomó el mentón de la peliazúl y le volteó su rostro, gratificándole unas cuantas caricias en su mejillas_ —Princesita, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea... Debes de tenerme confianza; yo siempre buscaré la manera de ayudarte.  
—Gracias, papito — _Le dio una tenue sonrisa_ —Hace dos o tres semanas atrás le confesé a mi hermana que Lys y yo...  
—¿Lysandro y tú...?  
—T-Tuvimos relaciones, papá — _Pausó varios minutos y bajó su cabeza_ —P-Perdón por no decírtelo antes.  
—Mi vida linda, ¿Por qué te apena tanto decirme estas cosas?  
—E-Es sucio decirle esto a los papás  
—No es sucio, es lindo si es con la persona que amas... Sólo no debes olvidar usar precaución

 _La peliazúl sonrió y levantó su mirada para posar sus ojitos en los del castaño de cabellera larga. Le hurtó un fuerte abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor; justo en el momento en que Aidee iba a continuar hablando la puerta se abrió y entró Nina, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios._

—Hola papi — _Se acercó al hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla; luego se acercó a la peliazúl y besó de igual manera la mejilla de ésta_ —Hola, hermanita.  
—¿Cómo te fue, chiquita? — _Preguntó el castaño, brindándole una tenue sonrisa_ —¿Dónde estabas?  
—Muy bien, mi cuñado me llevó a tomar un helado y me trajo a casa.

 _La peliazúl tragó saliva y abrió grande sus ojos, ¿Había escuchado bien? Su pequeña hermana dijo que Lysandro la había llevado a tomar un helado. ¿Por qué? Se suponía que él tenía ensayo con Castiel y aun así decidió ir con Nina. No, no estaba bien, debía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que su hermana sentía algo por su novio. Aidee miró de reojo a su padre y se levantó del sofá para ponerse en dirección a su habitación; iba gruñendo entre dientes, no sabía si le molestaba el hecho que su hermana estuviera ignorándola tanto tiempo y que le habló sólo para decirle que salió con Lysandro, ó el hecho de que su novio haya dejado de lado los ensayos que tanto adora con Castiel por estar con Nina._

 _Se sentó en una orilla de su cama y sacó un cuaderno de su mochila, un bolígrafo y demás para repasar la materia que le había mandado el sr. Farrés. Pocos minutos después golpearon la puerta de su habitación,_ "Adelante" _Dijo la peliazúl sin quitar la mirada de su cuaderno, luego de abrir la puerta entró la rubia de dos coletas y se sentó a la otra orilla de la cama.  
_

—Hermana... — _Dijo Nina, sin obtener ni una sola respueta_ —Aidee — _Esta vez su tono demandaba la poca atención que le estaban brindando_ — _  
_—¿Qué quieres, Nina? Estoy haciendo tarea  
—Sólo deseo hablar unos minutos contigo, nada más...  
 _Dejó su cuaderno y su bolígrafo a un lado, y posó su mirada en la rubia_ —¿Bien? Te escucho  
—Aidee, estoy... — _Pausó unos minutos_ — m-me estoy enamorando de tu novio.

* * *

Bien, eso es el primer capítulo._.

Espero que les haya gustado, cuídense. Mayu les envía besos ^^


	2. II: ¿Cuándo se perdió el nexo?

¡Ohayou gozaimazu!

-Los personajes no me pertenecen (sólo Aidee), le pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Disfruten el segundo capítulo. Mayu les envía besos ^^

* * *

 _Capítulo 2:_

 _Sintió como si la sangre fuera a hervirle, lo único que podía anhelar en ese momento era darle una bofetada y hacerla recapacitar por lo que acababa de decir; eso era obvio, entre todas las personas, su hermana era en quien más confiaba. Tenían una unión fraternal demasiado grande, eso era lo que siempre les había enseñado su padre. Tragó saliva e inhaló profundo, debía calmarse; ella era una chica muy dedicada al bienestar de Nina, no podía permitirse estallar. Al momento de exhalar se sintió preparada para dejar salir su voz._

—Nina, espero que esto sea sólo una broma — _Arqueó una ceja_ —Ya estoy muy molesta contigo, por favor no me enojes aun más...

—Hermana, yo no jugaría contigo sobre estas cosas... Es cierto, me gusta Lysandro y mucho — _La rubia desvió su mirada y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios_ —¿No fuiste tú quien una vez me dijo que luchara por lo que quiero?

—Es verdad que te dije eso, por supuesto y quiero que eso prevalezca en tu cabeza. Pero no me refería a esto, Nina... estás malinterpretando todo.

—¿De qué forma, Aidee? Por que de verdad ya no te entiendo, me dijiste que debía ser una chica egoísta y luchadora por sus sueños ¿Verdad? ... Tú eres la que se contradice.

 _Todo había salido mal. ¿En qué se había equivocado? no negaba que sí le había dicho eso a su hermana, pero, jamás lo dijo con la idea que se fije en alguien comprometido y mucho menos si ese alguien era Lysandro. Nina estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que Aidee le había enseñado._

—Hermanita — _Pausó varios segundos, levantándose de su cama y se hincó frente a la rubia que aún seguía sentada en la orilla de la cama con la mirada desviada_ —Preciosa, debes escucharme... siempre he deseado que seas una chica egoísta y luchadora, por que sé cómo te has de sentir.

—Ve al grano, Aidee.

—Bien... jamás te pedí que fueras una chica petulante y engreída. — _Dijo sin emitir alguna expresión_ —No creas que estás por encima de todas las personas, Nina. Si en verdad te gusta Lys, olvídate de él...

—¿Por qué? Hoy le pedí que me trajera a casa y lo hizo... Yo creo que también le gusto.

—¡Ya basta! — _Alzó su voz y puso una mano en su cabeza, ¿cómo podía esa jovencita ser tan testaruda?_ —Lysandro es amable, además sabe la falta que nos ha hecho nuestra madre. Su comportamiento contigo sólo es altruista.

 _La rubia se levantó de la cama y se marchó sin dar ni una mínima respuesta a la peliazúl. Esta mordió su labio inferior y soltó una sonrisa con leve hipocresía, no quería sonreír y eso era obvio. ¿En qué momento su pequeña hermanita comenzó a sentirse atraída por su novio? ¿Quizá fue culpa de ella? No, no ¿Por qué lo sería? Debía recordar algo que haya hecho o dicho mal, sabía que no todo era culpa de Nina. ¿Rogarle que fuese luchadora y egoísta cuando la rubia sólo tenía ocho años? No podía ser, además... en ese entonces fue justo cuando Nina había comenzado a sentir la ausencia de su madre. No quería que la pequeña le ocultase nada ni se reprimiera nada; a pesar de ser sólo cuatro años de diferencia, la rubia siempre había sido más sensible e inocente... o por lo menos eso es lo que la peliazúl creía hasta ese día._

—Maldición, Aidee... Debes hacer algo, no puedes quedarte aquí de brazos cruzados. — _Pensaba mientras mordía sus uñas y caminaba de un lado a otro_ —

 _Se detuvo y miró su teléfono celular que se encontraba en su cama, pensó varios segundos y lo tomó para luego marcar el número de la casa de Lysandro. Lo puso en su oído y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, esperando a que del otro lado de la línea contestaran._

 _[...]_

 _Una anciana de blancos cabellos se encontraba en la cocina preparando unas deliciosas galletas, tarareando una armoniosa melodía; era ella quien le había legado esa bella voz al menor de sus hijos. Interrumpió su melodía para atender el teléfono que había comenzado a sonar._

—¿Sí? ¿Quién habla? — _Dijo la albina, mientras acomodaba bien un pañuelo rosado que traía en su cabeza_ —

—Señora Josiane, soy Aidee — _Respondió la peliazúl_ —¿Cómo está? ¿Está Lysandro?

—Oh~ muy bien, gracias querida... ¿Mi hijo? Acaba de salir, dijo que iría a verte

—Entiendo... Gracias señora Josiane, cuídese mucho. Adiós — _Dijo para luego colgar la llamada_ —

 _[...]_

 _Algo andaba mal, un descomunal dolor en su pecho no la dejaba tranquila; tenía un mal presentimiento. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermana, sin encontrarla a ella ahí; la buscó por cada rincón de la casa sin tener otro remedio más que ir a preguntarle a su padre. El castaño de cabello largo estaba recostado en su cama con el antebrazo cubriendo su cabeza. Se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó a un lado de él, mientras ponía una mano en el pecho del mayor sacudiéndolo con suavidad de un lado a otro._

—Papi... Perdón que te despierte.

—Mi amor — _Bostezó y le obsequió una tenue sonrisa_ —No te preocupes, ¿Sucede algo?

 _La peliazúl asintió y mordió sus uñas nerviosa al no saber de qué manera preguntar_ —¿Has visto a Nina? — _Quizá estaba actuando de manera patética, pero, si no salía de la duda jamás podría quedar tranquila._

—Mmmm, vino hace un rato y me pidió permiso para salir al parque unos minutos con una de sus amigas... ¿Por qué?

—N-No es nada — _Suspiró agobiada_ —Iré a mi cuarto, papi... descansa.

 _El hombre se mantuvo en silencio y observó a su preciosa hija mientras ésta se marchaba. En verdad el rostro de la jovencita reflejaba no estar bien, se sentía insegura... Nunca se había sentido así, pero, desde que Nina se enteró que habían tenido relaciones la había visto muy extraña. Como si la rubia se hubiese apegado aún más al albino. Necesitaba ir al parque a verificar si su hermanita en verdad estaba con sus "amigas" , no quería llegar al extremo de vigilar a Nina; sólo quería ir por aquella vez y si era verdad que estaba con sus amigas jamás volvería a sospechar de ella. Era un hecho._

 _Entró a su habitación, sacó una chaqueta púrpura y la posicionó en su dorso para luego tomar su celular, la llave de la casa y se encaminó a la salida. Cerró despacio la puerta, no quería que su padre se enterase que había salido; era un hombre demasiado inteligente y siempre descubría las travesuras o los planes de sus hijas, su instinto paterno era demasiado grande. Suspiró y comenzó su camino, el parque no estaba tan lejos así que sólo le tomaría unos minutos llegar ahí._

 _Tras poner el primer pies en el parque sus ojos se posaron en la rubia que, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se encontraba charlando; mordió sus labios y apoyó su cabeza contra un árbol, cerró sus ojos e intentó no pensar mal... ya que la persona que estaba conversando con Nina era Lysandro. Abrió sus ojos y arqueó una ceja para ser la espectadora de cómo su "pequeña hermanita" coqueteaba sin ni siquiera ocultarlo._

—Aidee, ¡ya basta! no debes desconfiar, él te ama y ella jamás te traicionar... — _Interrumpió su propio pensamiento_ —

 _Abrió grande sus ojos y tragó saliva mientras una lágrima se le escapaba. Su boca se había abierto pero no emitía ni un mínimo sonido; el corazón parecía que se le iba a romper. Como si un edificio descomunal se le hubiese caído encima, a pesar de que había ido sólo por la duda, vio lo que no quería ver. Nina se había acercado a Lysandro, robando de los carnosos labios del albino un beso._

* * *

Bueno, eso es el segundo capítulo u.u lo sentí muy corto, pero, mi cabeza está muy débil (maldito resfriado)

Espero que les haya gustado, cuídense. Mayu les envía besos ^^


	3. III: ¿Qué pasará mañana?

¡Ohayou gozaimazu!

-Los personajes no me pertenecen (sólo Aidee), le pertenecen a ChinoMiko

-Lo que esté escrito debajo de los "[...]" es lo que sucede con Lysandro.

Disfruten el tercer capítulo. Mayu les envía besos ^^

* * *

 _Capítulo 3:_

 _Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no quería creer lo que había visto; ¿Por qué fue a buscar a Nina? ¿Era eso lo que quería ver? Cuando ella caminaba en dirección al parque rogó por que fuera sólo una tonta desconfianza._

 _"_ la curiosidad mató al gato _"_

 _pensó, recordando que siempre su padre les decía el mismo refrán y ella jamás lo había entendido. Se dio la media vuelta y a paso rápido comenzó su camino hasta su casa, las lágrimas caían una atrás de otra. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando todo eso? Ese mismo día en la mañana había estado jugueteando con su tan preciado novio y en la tarde, se encontraba llorando por que el mismo muchacho había sido besado por una de las personas más amadas para ella. Al entrar a su casa, corrió hasta su habitación; quizá hizo mucho ruido, pero poco le importó ya que lo único que necesitaba era abrazar a su almohada tan preciada._

 _Se lanzó a su cama tan pronto estuvo ahí, y rompió en llanto; se preocupó de mantener su voz baja luego de recordar que su padre debía estar dormido aún, no quería entender por qué todo esto le estaba pasando. Ella jamás había sido mala con su hermana, se preocupaba de que nada le sucediera y entonces ¿Por qué? Sentía su rostro hervir por la presión que subía hasta su cabeza. En dos años, Lysandro se había convertido en más que su novio; era su mejor amigo, su confidente y hasta el mejor pañuelo de lágrimas._

 _Escuchó que tocaron la puerta de su habitación, ignoró pensando que estaría Nina y no quería verla después de la sorpresa que se llevó en el parque. Ya no sabía qué pensar, su hermanita seguía siendo su vida, pero, ¿por qué insistía tanto en hacerle daño? Quizá podía aguantar que le haya confesado su amor por Lysandro, pero... lo besó. La imagen de Nina besando a Lysandro se le cruzaba una y otra vez por la cabeza, las lágrimas parecían no cesar._

—Aidee, ¿Hija, puedo pasar? — _Escuchó la voz grave de su padre al otro lado de la puerta_ —

—S-Sí, papá... adelante — _Respondió mientras secaba rápidamente sus lágrimas_ —

—¿Qué sucede? — _Preguntó luego de sentarse junto a ella_ —Mira nada más... unos preciosos ojos de un fino color turquesa, embadurnados con esas lágrimas. Mi preciosa nena, ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Papá... ¿Por qué Nina me odia?

 _El hombre se quedó en silencio y con un semblante preocupado acarició la corta cabellera de su hija_ —¿Por qué dices eso? Tu hermana no te odia.

 _La peliazúl abrazó con fuerza al castaño y dejó caer libremente sus lágrimas, en ese momento los brazos protectores de su padre eran el mejor refugio y la mejor medicina. Su padre no dejó de gratificarle suaves caricias en su cabellera, y unos cuantos besos en su frente._

—Aidee, si no me dices qué es lo que hizo Nina no podré ayudarte y tampoco podré ayudarla a ella...

—Está bien, papá — _Suspiró fuerte y posó su mirada en los ojos de su padre_ —

 _Dudó si contárselo, su padre naturalmente era un hombre muy amoroso y atento, pero, cuando estaba molesto asustaba mucho a Aidee y a Nina. Su padre tomó las dos manos de la peliazúl y le obsequió una tenue sonrisa, dándole tiempo a su hija para que comenzara a platicar. Intentó darle hasta el más mínimo detalle al castaño que por su semblante, estaba muy molesto. Era obvio que estaría molesto, la menor de sus hijas estaba tomando un camino muy distorsionado y además estaba dañando a su hermana que siempre se preocupó por ella._

 _[...]_

 _El albino llegó a su casa y puso su chaqueta sobre un sofá, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba su madre tarareando muy feliz. Desde que sus padres optaron por trasladarse a la ciudad para acompañar a sus hijos, disfrutaba cada segundo la manera en que eran mimados. Besó la mejilla de la albina y la observó unos momentos mientras esta continuó su tarareo; pocos segundos después la anciana miró al menor de sus hijos arqueando su boca._

—Hijo, ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto? — _Preguntó para luego voltearse a seguir cocinando_ —

—Bien, mamá... ¿Qué estás preparando?

—Galletas — _Sonrió_ —Llamó tu mejor amigo... ese chiquillo tan adorable ¿Cómo se llamaba...?

—¿C-Castiel?

—Oh~ Sí... — _Juntó sus manos muy feliz_ —Aunque siempre parece muy molesto, es un chico bastando simpático y agradable.

 _El albino no hizo comentario a lo que había dicho su madre. Después de todo, tenía razón; aunque Castiel tenía fama de ser un muchacho de carácter fuerte y alguien muy difícil para entablar una conversación, era un chico bastante comprensible y simpático. Quizá las grandes diferencias que tenía el albino y el pelirrojo era lo que los hacía buenos amigos. Además gracias a Castiel había conocido a Aidee, cuando ésta era como un "conejito perdido" según Lysandro._

—Mamá... y ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Castiel?

—Dijo que vendría a casa, por eso estoy preparando estas galletas que parece gustarle — _Pausó_ —También dijo que hoy te fuiste sin avisar y tenían un ensayo pendiente... ¿Qué mas dijo...?

—Cierto, lo olvidé — _Hizo una mueca y se imaginó lo molesto que estaría su amigo por haber olvidado el ensayo_ —

—Oh~ También dijo que Aidee te estuvo buscando... pensé que estarías con ella.

—No... me fui antes — _Puso una mano en su mentón_ —Voy a llamarla para explicarle.

 _El peliblanco se dirigió al teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Aidee. El tono sonó más de tres veces hasta que por fin contestaron en la otra línea._

—¿Sí? — _Una voz aguda respondió_ —¿Quién es?

—¿Nina? Habla lysandro... ¿Está Aidee por ahí?

 _La rubia hizo una larga pausa y justo cuando el albino iba a volver a preguntar, ésta decidió responder_ —No, no está... salió hace un rato y dijo que iría al departamento de Nathaniel, ¿Por qué?

 _Abrió sus ojos sorprendido por lo que había escuchado y rascó su cabeza. Nathaniel vivía sólo, ¿Qué iba a hacer al departamento del delegado?_ —¿Sabes a qué hora volverá?

—No, está muy molesta conmigo. ¿Y sabes por qué? — _Antes de permitirle responder al albino agregó_ —Piensa que hay algo entre tú y yo... ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Q-Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento, Lyss... debo colgar

—No, no, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué no vienes al parque que está cerca de mi casa? Estaré ahí en unos minutos, hablemos ahí.

 _No esperó respuesta y colgó la llamada, el albino dejó el auricular en su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina a avisarle que iría a casa de Aidee. Tomó su chaqueta que se encontraba en el sofá, la acomodó en su dorso y salió de su casa para encaminarse al parque. No sabía por qué Aidee había tenido una reacción así, el jamás se fijaría en Nina y además, ¿Por qué fue al departamento de Nath? Estaba molesto, no desconfiaba de la peliazúl pero aun así le molestaba que fuese a la casa de un hombre sola._

 _Al llegar al parque se encontró a la rubia sentada en una banca de madera, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. El albino se acercó y besó la frente de la más baja, para luego sentarse junto a ella._

—¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? — _Preguntó la rubia con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios_ —

—Sobre Aidee... Dijiste que pensó que había algo entre tú y yo, ¿Puedes contarme qué fue lo que te dijo?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? — _Hizo una mueca coqueta_ —¿Te pone nervioso que hablen de ti y de mí?

—N-No es eso, Nina... Quiero decir, la amo tanto que soy incapaz de engañarla.

 _La rubia no dio comentario a lo que había dicho el albino, y lo observó por varios segundos._ —Oye, Lyss... — _Sonrió y cruzó sus piernas_ —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

 _Traía consigo una sensación incómoda, él fue a ver a Nina por que necesitaba saber de Aidee y la rubia no había mencionado ni una sola vez a la peliazúl. Asintió esperando que la pregunta que le hiciese Nina no fuese algo fuera de lugar._

—Si me hubieses conocido antes que a Aidee... ¿Estarías conmigo?

 _Sintió como si la voz se hubiese terminado, abrió su boca, pero no logró emitir ni un mínimo sonido. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, en los años que conocía a la rubia jamás se le pasó por la mente estar con ella y mucho menos qué hubiese sucedido si era a ella a quien conoció primero. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de la más baja y se acercó al albino, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus brazos. Sus ojos se ampliaron, mostrando con claridad un semblante sorprendido. En los labios semiabiertos del peliblanco, la rubia posó los suyos; hacía movimientos bruscos, la faz del albino se tornó roja, parecía ser que la más baja jamás había experimentado un beso._

 _Los ojos del más alto se entrecerraron, y puso su mano derecha en el mentón de la rubia. Un tic en su cuerpo hizo que sus ojos se volviesen a expandir, y que su mano que tenía el mentón de Nina la alejase con cierta delicadeza. Lysandro arqueó una ceja y desvió su mirada; sentía vergüenza de lo que había sucedido. Se sentía culpable por haber correspondido el beso de la rubia. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió? Había cometido una terrible aberración, sabía que la culpa no era toda de él; pero sentía la angustia de haber colaborado con esa "infidelidad"._

—Lo siento... — _Dijo el albino, sin fijar su mirada en la más baja_ —Debo irme.

—Lysandro, ¿Ni siquiera piensas mirarme a la cara?

—No — _Ardor incómodo se posicionó en su pecho_ —Cuídate, Nina.

 _Se levantó de la banca y se encaminó hasta su casa. Que sensación de intranquilidad más incómoda, Aidee era como un pequeño conejito para él; tan ingenua, inofensiva, adorable y tan hermosa para sus ojos. Ella lo inspiraba en sus canciones, lo apoyaba en todo momento y entonces ¿Por qué correspondió al beso de la rubia? Nina sólo adoraba la manera en que este cantaba y se expresaba, pero, nada más. Un dolor en su pecho lo molestaba aun más, él no estaba dispuesto a mentirle a Aidee, pero no sabía de qué manera se lo iba a decir._

 _"_ Las infidelidades se perdonan, pero, no se olvidan jamás"

 _¿Aidee podría siquiera perdonarlos? Nina no tenía por qué haberlo besado, pero, ¿Y él? Jamás debía haber correspondido. Temía de lo que sucedería después, ¿Qué sería de su preciosa relación de dos años?_

* * *

Bueno, eso es el tercer capítulo u.u Por fin me he mejorado y quiero decir que sus reviews me alegraron bastante.

*Mey-chan Sakura, Hikari thaisho x3, genmar... Espero que siga siendo de su agrado mi fanfic, cuídense preciosas:*

Espero que les haya gustado, cuídense. Mayu les envía besos ^^


End file.
